memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sto-vo-kor
Sto-vo-kor (also written Sto'Vo'Kor, or ''Suto'vo'qor ''in the Klingon language) was, in Klingon mythology, the afterlife for the honored dead, where all true warriors went after they died to fight an eternal battle against great enemies. The halls of Sto-vo-kor were said to be guarded by Kahless the Unforgettable. The dishonored dead, by contrast, were ferried on the Barge of the Dead to Gre'thor. According to the ancient tradition of ak'voh, whenever a warrior died in battle, others stayed with the body to keep away predators, allowing the spirit to leave the body and go to Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) Klingons could enter Sto-vo-kor by dying in battle or while performing a heroic deed. In addition, they could enter Sto-Vo-kor by allowing themselves to be killed by another Klingon. ( ) Alternatively, in the event of a warrior dying as the result of a surprise attack or some other demise that lacks true honor, the relatives of the deceased could also perform such a deed in the name of the fallen to ensure their arrival in the halls, showing that the deceased has lived a life capable of inspiring others to great feats of courage. ( ) In 2151, after being told by Jonathan Archer that a group of Xyrillians had been hiding in his ship's plasma wake and disrupting a number of systems, Captain Vorok declared that he was "more than willing to hasten their journey to Sto-vo-kor." ( ) On Gaia in 2373, Brota believed that he would not take his place among the honored dead in ''Sto-vo-kor once the had departed, and the timeline he had been born into was erased. He considered it would have been a death 'unworthy' of entry into the afterlife.'' ( ) In 2375, Worf destroyed the Monac shipyards in the name of Jadzia Dax in order to gain her entry into Sto-vo-kor. ( ) Later that year, Kor wished Worf well and that they would see each other again in Sto-vo-kor after Kor believed he would die fighting the Dominion aboard the . He also told Worf (after knocking him unconscious) that he would find Jadzia there and remind her of Worf's love. ( ) . The back story regarding how Kahless awaits all Klingons there was slowly developed and carried over to the later series of and .|Prior to its on-screen mention, the Klingon afterlife was a subject of many Pocket Books novels, although in these non-canon works, the afterlife was known as the "Black Fleet", in which honorable Klingons would serve after death. The more successful a warrior the Klingon was in life, the greater their rank would be in the Black Fleet. The Black Fleet was eventually mentioned in , though the same character also mentions Sto-vo-kor in the next episode, , suggesting they are not competing belief systems but part of the same system. The novel depicts Sto-vo-kor as a stone castle to which Klingon warriors return each night after glorious battles (with each other) to feast and drink, similar to .|''Sto-vo-Kor'' itself has never been seen in a live action production (only described verbally), although its counterpart Gre'thor, the Klingon equivalent to "Hell", was seen in the episode .}} External link * de:Sto'Vo'Kor fr:Sto-vo-kor Category:Qo'noS Category:Mythological locations Category:Klingonese